Loving Death
by ser3ndipity
Summary: Lyra Soul has led the perfectly normal life of your average, quiet teenager. On her 18th birthday, she gets a wake up call when the Grim Reaper himself is at her front porch, his scythe hungry for blood. But there's more than means they eye with Lyra, and she will soon discover that she has the power to save the world, or complete destroy it- ending humanity and Pokemon life.
1. Prologue

**Alright, here's a new story with the idea made by (yours truly), iheartmuusic. Make sure if you have questions, please contact me. This story- _Loving Death_ is apart of a trilogy, the other two books after are _Magical Nightmares_ and_ Cherry Knots._ Remember, comments, suggestions, and questions are always WELCOMED. **

**Please review!**

**Summary: Lyra Soul has led the perfectly normal life of your average, quiet teenager. She's a shy, pure soul waiting to be tainted. On her 18th birthday, she gets a wake up call when the Grim Reaper himself is at her front porch, his scythe hungry for blood, his evil mind having cruel things planned for our favorite pigtailed heroine. But there's more than means they eye with Lyra, and she will soon discover the fate of all things we've grown to love (AKA THE WORLD) is up to this shy, awkward teenager, who is slowly falling in love with death. SOUL SILVER SHIPPING~~~**

**Sorry for the slow start, with the prologue and all.**

* * *

Prologue: 12 years before

"Mom! Can I help you shop this time?" A little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked. Her hair is pulled into gravity defying pigtails, held together by a wimpy piece of raspberry colored string. She clutched her Marill stuffed animal tighter. The mother (who looked exactly the same as her daughter), nodded her head as she strapped her daughter into her seat.

"Of course dear. You can have your own shopper in training cart!" The girl giggled with glee, and the mother began to drive out of the house towards the supermarket. The 35 minute trip consisted of the little girl singing various childrens songs, and clapping her chubby hands together, all while the sweet melody of laughter escaped her throat. The mother just smiled and enjoyed this moment with her daughter.

How ironic that such a sweet moment would turn into a deadly encounter.

"You know mommy, I'm going to be a pokemon trainer! I'll be the greatest trainer the world has ever seen!" The little girl fist pumped in the air while running through the isles. The mother sprinted before her daughter would crash into the produce.

"Why not a ranger, like your father dear? The mother questioned, smoothing out her daughters hair. The girl smiled.

"I want more pokemon to have mommy! Not just one. Plus, I'll be home more often and I can give you snuggle times." The girl said, fixing her dress.

"But if you become a pokemon master, you'll stay in that one spot forever." The little girl pouted and her lip quivered.

"Really...? I won't be able to come home and visit mommy and daddy?"

"Aw, baby, don't cry." A tear fell down her face before she smiled.

"I'LL JUST FORCE YOU INTO MY HOUSE WHEREVER I LIVE! ALONG WITH MY POKEMON AND MY CHILDREN AND MY PRINCE CHARMING!"

"And all the stuffed animals in the world!" The mom shouted enthusiastically, and the girl cheered as well, almost hitting and elderly man in the face.

After finishing their shopping (all while trying to keep the little girl from running into perfectly stacked cans of yams, tomato soup, and other goods), a white van quickly pulled up in front of the mother and daughter. In the blink of an eye, 6 men with guns came out, their leader (making it 7), wobbling out with a grenade in his hand. The mother and daughter hid behind a bush.

"ALRIGHT" Grenade man yelled, "IN FIVE MINUTES, I WANT EVERYONE LINED UP IN FRONT OF ME." He wobbled on his foot and turn around. "I desire blood." The mother looked at her daughter, who was about to scream and cry. Just before a shrill could come out of her mouth, a hand was placed on her.

"Do not yell dear. Please, for our sake." The little girl nodded, attempting to keep her racks of sobs controlled, instead of rippling through her body. But those ripples eventually turned into hiccups, and at 4 minutes and 47 seconds (there was a timer) both mother and daughter were dragged out.

"What do we have here?" The grenade (now gun) man questioned. Using the end of the gun he lifted the face of the mother up, causing the girl to panic and scream.

"DON'T TOUCH MY-" A kick came to her stomach, and she was silenced immediately. The mother ran to her daughter, who had a waterfall of tears gushing down her face. The mother pulled the girl into her arms, frantically trying to keep her awake, to hold her one more time.

"Step away from the kid." The man growled, knocking off the safety. The mother went stiff.

"Please, take my money, keys, cards, whatever. Just don't hurt my baby girl." The man pulled on the collar of her shirt.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE CHILD." The little girl gave a slight nod to her mother, who crawled away reluctantly. Both mother and daughter watched as the 7 people came in and out of the store, taking money, drugs, whatever they could find. The mother slowly got closer to her child, despite the threat.

The grenade/gun man was playing around with his gun as the people were dragged out, when he accidently pulled the trigger with the bullet going straight for the mother. Time seemed to slow as the little girl jumped in front of the bullet, having it pierce her soft skin and into her stomach. Bright red blood squirted out with the beat of her dying heart. The mother screamed in agony.

"Dude!" One of the men whispered to the grenade man. "We weren't suppose to use the guns! They were just for show." The grenade man slowly turned from the van to the girl dying on the ground.

"I am so sorry."

"This is lame." A new voice muttered. It was a man with a very dark cloak, and a scythe in hand. The mother turned to see him standing before her, kneeling next to her. The mother widened her eyes and her hand went to her cross.

"Please don't take my baby." She whispered.

"It's my job lady. I'm the-"

"I know who you are!" She shrieked, and clutched her head. "Don't take my baby, don't take my baby, please don't. I'll do whatever." The black cloaked man turned with interest, before smirking, his silver eyes burning holes into the mother.

"Sorry, the deed has been done." The scythe came down on the child, and a white orb came out from the heart of the girl. The cloaked man shivered in delight.

"What a pure, pure, little girl you have here Mrs. Soul." The women cringed.

"How did you know my-"

"You said you'd do anything right?" The cloaked man questioned, avoiding what Mrs. Soul had to say.

"Yes but-"

"I will give this child back her soul, her life, as long as at the age of 18 she is mine. She belongs to me." Mrs. Soul's eyes widened.

"Please! Yes, I agree. I swear." She clutched her hands. "Just save-"

"My baby. Got it." The cloak man gave a crooked smile. "Only one way to settle this agreement." He leaned down to kiss the little girl, and instantly, her hair and eyes became a chestnut brown, the beautiful honey blonde color and pure ocean blue color leaving her quickly. Her eyes became wide as she gasped for breath. The mother ran to her daughter, but the cloaked man stopped her.

"We have to settle this too you know. You gotta sign the contract to. You'll thank me for this later." The cloaked man came to kiss the mother too, who gasped in shock.

"The face of an angel..." She muttered.

"Well yes, I am the Angel of Death. The Grim Reaper. What did you expect?" The kiss turned the mothers hair a dark brown, almost black. Her eyes stayed wide as the Grim Reaper killed the rest of the attackers. He turned, gave a wink, and when the little girl woke up she said the strangest thing.

"I never knew someone could lose so much blood from a fishing trip mom!"

* * *

**If anyone was confused with the ending- your boy the Grim Reaper AKA Angel of Death AKA SILVER, erased Lyra's memory and replaced it with a "fishing trip". **

**Irony when the Grim Reaper takes her soul, and her last name is soul LOL (thank you iheartmuusic for your punny ways).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story. **


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

**Heads up- I do not ship Lyra x Ash, and there is a good reason why it was used, which will be explained as the story goes on. In fact, I gag at the idea of pairing them together (sorry not sorry, hope I didn't mean to offend any Lyra x Ash fans out there)**

**Note: Trying my hardest NOT to mix up the anime-verse with either the manga-verse or the game-verse (with a couple of exceptions), so just be wary of that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

I woke up, bright and early, the sunlight almost blinding my face. Rolling over to one side, I looked at a picture frame of me and my family. I sighed, missing my parents and all the childhood pokemon I grew up with. College could be a real pain, plus I'm all the way in Pastoria City (Sinnoh), away from my tiny little town in Johto. Looking out the window, I could see the sun slowly rising over the horizon, glistening over the ocean near Sunnyshore City. Other places like Pastoria and Solaceon Town came into my view. Crawling under my sheets I could feel Mount Coronet looming over my shoulder, and I got colder. Before I could venture farther into my sheets, they were yanked off (causing me to spaz like and idiot) as someone tackled me.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY LYRAAAAAA!" My roommate, Marina shrieks in my ear. I scream in surprise.

"MARINA NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I yell, clutching my covers tightly. She just giggles.

"Sorry Lyra." The blue haired goddess laughs. "I forgot how scared you get. Like that one time on Halloween where you thought that clown was following you?"

"He was! I swear!"

"Or that one time where you swore that the seat belt came a loose during the rollercoaster at the festival?"

"I swear it did!"

"OR THAT ONE TIMEEEE, when you swore on Halloween that a scarecrow was chasing you through the corn fields?"

"I swear!" I say again, shivering at that thought. All those times things like that happened, I SWEAR, there was someone watching me. Black cloak, gray/silver colored eyes. He (body frame was wide, unless the lady was a wrestler) would be at least 4 feet away from me and just watch. HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING but just look at me with those eyes.

"Lyra, I got you a gift!" Marina said, shoving a box into my face, breaking my train of thought. I looked at it with surprise.

"Marina, you didn't need to…"

"OPEN IT!" She screamed, and I flinched but quickly opened it. A smile was put on my face, but also filled me with remorse.

"Marina its…"

"Back to the good old days remember?" Marina said, and we sighed simultaneously. It was a picture of me, Marina, and Jimmy from the 8th grade. We were both clutching Jimmy like our life depended on it, me throwing up a peace sign and Marina sticking out her tongue. Jimmy gave a heart warming smile, his golden eyes flickered with happiness.

"There's a note on the back from Jimmy." Marina said. I slowly turned it, and sure enough there it was, from high school. I sucked in a breath.

High school, Jimmy began to change and started to party more (drugs and alcohol included), his attitude changed, and he forgot me and Marina. We tried to tell him to stop partying to much, but he didn't listen. And it cost him his life in the middle of 11th grade. I set the frame down and hugged her.

"Thank you Marina. This picture, it really means a lot to me." Marina patted my head.

"I know." She pulls on my arm. "Come on, lets get you ready for the day!" She pulls me off my bed and into her room.

"Get me ready for what?"

"Well, I can't have my best friend celebrate her birthday in her room!" I gave the best puppy face I could.

"But Marina... I have a huge term paper due about the physiology of water pokemon in Kanto." Marina groaned and smacked her head.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS. Gosh your mindset is whack. Most people would love to party on their birthday."

"I guess I'm not like most people" I say, giving a tiny grin.

"OH YEAH YOU SKIPPED A GRADE MY BAD LYRA MY BAD." She gives me a playfully punch on the shoulder. "Just be ready by 7:15."

Her head turns to the side. "Who gave you that?" I turn my head too and see a big, cream colored box with a soft green ribbon wrapped around it. I eagerly get up to open it, but Marina snatches it before I can touch it.

"It could be a trap!" She screamed. "I'll will investigate this."

"But..."

"Do your term paper." And she stalked out of my room, almost slamming the door. Weird.

**~xoOox~**

"Hurry up Lyra! We can't be late!" Marina pulls my arm and throws me into a taxi, before jumping in herself. It turns out the box actually had a velvet maroon dress with a little cut in front (on the stomach), a pair of black heels, and silver jewelry, which I was currently wearing at the moment.

"Can you tell me where we're going please?" Marina giggled with excitement.

"We're going to a gala to see Ash." I almost froze in my seat.

"Ash Ketchum?" I squeaked. Marina nodded. Marina knew I had an unimaginably large crush on Ash, I literally had a shrine of him during middle school. I sighed dreamily and leaned on Marina's shoulder.

"Thanks." Marina again pulled me out the taxi.

"Sapping girly stuff later, let's meet the love of your life!" I giggled and she pulled me in. There were people of all ages socializing. The adults had champagne glasses in their hands, and the children look old enough to be young adults. I gulped, my all my tension and nervousness left when I saw Ash. I put a smile on my face, and looked at Marina.

"Marina! He's right there! Do you see-"

"ASH!" Marina yelled, motioning him over, and my fear came back ten times worse. Ash gave them a wide grin and came over to them. "This was the girl I was talking about, Lyra. It's her 18th birthday today." Ash grabbed my hand and did this weird handshake thing.

"Happy Birthday! I'm Ash by the way."

"L-L-L-Lyra. Lyra Soul." His eyebrow goes up in astonishment.

"Daughter of Derick Soul?" He said with excitement. I nodded, and he spit out his champagne on some girl with orange hair and blue eyes. "That's incredible!"

"ASH KETCHUM I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE WHERE IS MY MALLET YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" The orange haired girl screamed. Ash gave a nervous chuckle before breaking out into a sprint.

**~xoOox~**

"This is horrible." I moan, replaying Ash kiss his girlfriend, now fiance on the lips once more. Turns out the orange haired girl- Misty, was actually his girlfriend. After apologizing for doing that, he got on one knee a proposed to her. I clutched my head and groaned.

Why why why whyyyyyyy MARINAAAAAAAAA!" I yell, heartbroken.

"SORRY LYRA!" Marina yelled from the bathroom. "I didn't know that was going to happen!" The doorbell rings in the distance.

"Get the doorbell!" I order her, pouting like a little child. Marina comes into view.

"You get it. I'm going to make us smores."

"But-"

"Lyra you can't cook." I sigh defeatedly.

The doorbell rings again.

"Coming!" I yell, and rush to the door. When I open it, I see a tall man with broad shoulders standing at my porch. He has a huge black cloak covering him, and a huge metal weapon object in his left hand. His eyes are a silver, and the sent daggers into my heart. I began to shake when I realized it was that guy who would always watch me in my times of danger.

"Oh God."

"Correction, I'm not God." My throat went dry. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt like I was stuck, trapped, captivated by those menacing orbs. My hand went to my phone, but he put his hand on top. Before I knew it, he pulled me close, into his cloak. I stiffened. The farthest I've gone with a boy was to school and back, this was a realm of the unknown.

My brain screamed DANGER, but my body and heart screamed FINALLY.

His hand went to my cheek, caressing it, before going to my chin and lifting it up so I could glance at those eyes again. For a moment, I swear, I could see hunger flash before his eyes, and I stiffened.

"Relax." He muttered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "This will be worth it."

He brought his face closer, our lips touched the slightest, and right before I could part my lips, he smirked.

"Fooled you, idiot." A felt a sharp pain starting from my stomach (where I got into a bad fishing trip), as if my wound was being ripped open again, and a hot searing flame started from my stomach and worked up my body. When it got to my neck, it felt like I was being choked.

Actually, I was being choked. The hooded man lifted me up by the neck with ease, as if carrying a teddy bear. His hands were, hot, they burned. Salty, wet tears were the only relief I got, even though they stung my open wound. I screamed and looked around. I could hear Marina yelling about there not being enough marshmallows, my Marill wondering around the house, not noticing me or my attacker, no neighbors were out on their porches to see the chaos that was happening.

"This has got to be a dream." I muttered. "I'll wake up, and I'll laugh about this." My efforts to reassure myself are futile when the cloaked man begins to laugh mechanically.

"This is very realistic, pesky brat." He said, throwing me into my house, breaking a few vases. I scream in agony as the shards pierce my delicate skin. Blood pours out from those wounds, and my tears have turned into red droplets of pain. The cloaked man gets on his knees and faces me.

"Rule one, you will address me as Grim Reaper, alright. Or master, I do like that name." He said, and I turned cold.

"Gr-gr-grim Reaper?" I choke out, blood coming out of my mouth.

"Rule two" He says, completely avoiding my question. "I own you. You are mine." I widen my eyes, and the last thing I see are those silver orbs two centimeters from my face.

"Happy Birthday Lyra Soul."

* * *

**Was that scary?! Gosh Silver why you gotta be such a jerk to Lyra. But no worries, as the story goes on, Silver will begin to open up to her. HOW COULD LYRA EVEN FALL IN LOVE WITH A KILLER (lliterally. He kills) LIKE SILVER? Keep reading to find out!**

**Please review.**

**Responses:**

**guest: Thank you. That really means a lot. :)**

**malory79080: I'm glad you like it. And he has a young appearance, but he's about 5,000+ years old. Gotta keep a youthful face man, don't want no dry old people lips on Lyra!**

**D: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! And hopefully this chapter made him more "evil", than OOC. I hate it when I characters are OOC. **

**Persian: Thanks! :)**

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: YAY FOR SOUL SILVER SHIPPING! **


	3. Chapter 2: Flipping 180 Degrees

**Sorry for the short, filler chapter, but it has a purpose! I hate filler chapters so much and I will try my best to avoid them.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Flipping 180 Degrees

I felt like I was floating, my body suspended in mid air, hair flowing around my face rapidly. I slowly widened my eyes to see and endless, dark purple void with no one in sight. My breath is shallow, my body is numb, my fingertips burn from his touch.

Speaking of _him_, as soon as I thought of _him_, he came into view, the black cloak swirling around him before coming to an abrupt stop. He reached his hand out towards me.

"You need to wake up now. Your unconscious mind keeps drifting here, and its dangerous."

"You're dangerous." I mutter weakly. "Just leave me alone." His silver eyes bore into mine.

"Listen here _mortal_, believe it or not, I'm actually trying to do you a favor. So please. Wake up"

It felt like someone drenched me in cold water, and with a jolt, gasping for breath, I awoke. My hand went to my chest, feeling a dull pain throb there. I looked around and realized I was in my room. Looking down at myself, I found that someone had changed me out of my beautiful dress and into my pajamas. I sighed in relief.

I was a alive.

"It was a dream." I murmured, and I began to laugh. IT WAS A DREAM! IT NEVER HAPPENED!

"Celebrating my return?" A low voice whispered next to me and I screamed and yelled. The man with the cloak tackled me and put a hand on my mouth.

"Look, there are some things we need to discuss." He said, his voice low. I gave him the meanest glare I could (I tried), licked his hand, then bit it down.

Hard.

"You little bitch" He stretched, giving me the "I'm tolerating you even though I want to skin you alive" kind of smile. I scoot back, instantly regretting doing that.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me again." I squeak, covering myself with my blanket and making a huge X with my arms. I waited a few seconds for the pain to return.

Nothing happened.

I slowly removed my arms to see him staring intensely at me. Those silver orbs were intense, and kept taking me in, drinking his last sipping ravishing. I gulped.

"Do-Do Do I really need to call you master? Or grim reaper?" I question softly, slowly feeling the need to get closer to him, his eyes like a magnet.

"What's your real name?" I whispered softly. He turned away.

"I won't tell you."

"But that's no fair!" I pouted. "You know my name!"

"So?"

"Then you can't call me Lyra. It's not fair." I say, pouting my lip and crossing my arms. He gave a dry chuckle.

"Whatever you say cupcake." My head snapped towards him.

"CUPCAKE?!" A tinge of red dusting my cheeks.

"Strawberry cupcake actually." Embarrassed, I dive under the covers.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to discuss?" I question. Peering from the covers, I saw that the cloaked man was going through my stuff.

My panty drawer actually. He pulled out one and gave a good look at it, before tossing it behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shriek, and I run over to him. He held out his hand, and I stopped walking. Actually, I stopped moving in general.

"What?! What is going on here!? Hey!" I babble, trying to move my arms to show how frustrated I am. My head and neck are moving, but nothing else. He turns and gives me a small, creepy smile.

"Tomorrow you should go panty shopping." He said. "This looks like an elementary school girl's paradise with a dash of granny. I muster a small glare.

"How is it possible that you can be so mean and then do a 180 and be like this?" I say, now slowly kicking my legs. He stops what he's doing and slowly turns to face me.

"Do you think I'm naturally nice or a full out killer." He said bluntly, more as a statement than a question. I gapped at him wide eyed.

"Huh?" I respond, confused.

"Am I natural nice." He said slowly, like he was speaking to a five year old. "Or am I really mean?" His silver eyes pierced my heart.

"If you get it right, you get a concussion. If you get it wrong, you get to fall into a deep sleep." His mouth curled up into a gruesome smile and I crawled away, breathing hard.

"I...I don't know!?" I shrieked, clutching my body tightly. I was beyond terrified at the moment and I wanted to get away from him.

I bolted to the door, but he pinned me down and tackled me to the bed. A crack silenced the night.

"I think you're naturally nice." I cough out, blood staining the hood of his cloak.

"Do you really?" He questioned, pressing down onto my body harder. I arched my back and screamed.

"Yes." I said. "I have hope." He looked at me, for a long time.

"You can call me Death." He gave a dry chuckle. "That is, afterall, what I am."

Before I could question him, he left, and I fell into a deep sleep, my head throbbing in pain.

* * *

**Did they talk? Meh. I'm not so sure myself actually. Silver (Death), does a lot of 180 peronsality flippity floppities in this story, as you'll soon discover. He wants to be nice, kind, or at least try- but he can't. He begins to question the thin line between his profession and his affection towards Lyra. And as for Lyra, she will still be that "pure soul", but will being to slowly... change.**

**Did she get it right, or wrong? WHO KNOWS?**

**I'M NOT GOING TO DROP ANY SPOILERS BUT JUST HINTS.**

**Responses:**

**Hope this chapter gave you insight on Silver(Death)'s true personality!**

**Sakura Touko: I have no idea what that means but I hope your anxieties were achieved in this chapter!**

**Persian: Slowly she will! But of course a few twist have been added (winky face). Oh that was a TYPO. thanks for pointing that out!**

**ImaginationIsAwesome123: She hasn't seen his face yet! But no worries I plan to make him a super drop dead hottie. (drop dead hottie ha I'm punny)**

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: Originally I wrote this and used Crystal instead of Marina, which is why its says Ethan, which I will change! Thanks.**

**D: YOU JUST ASKED THE BIG QUESTION OH YES THE BIG Q HAS BEEN MENTIONED, which will be very... shocking. Oh yes. :) And sometimes I mesh Paul and Silver's character together because they are SO SIMILAR but I'm trying to steer away from that.**

**malory79080: YAY FOR SOUL SILVER!**

**Review please~**


	4. Chapter 3: Upgrade

**Okay before you try to hurt me with ice beams and flame throwers, I APOLOGIZE for the late update! School is just super CRAZY, and I've been joining so many clubs, staying up until 4 A.M to finish my homework, and then BAM WHOOSH BANG FINALS. I hope this... _interesting_ chapter makes up for it!**

**YAY ITS LIKE A CHRISTMAS GIFT I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Upgrade

The bell rings, waking me up from my light nap. Groaning, I quickly move my hand to my mouth to wipe off any drool that may have escaped. I slowly get up, and drop my essay into the bin at the edge of the professors desk.

Rubbing my eye, I make my way to my bicycle and head home. Today I only had 3 classes, so I had time before I needed to go to work. Once I got back to me and Marina's apartment, I changed into a pair leggings, and a white tank top. Grabbing a random jacket, my pokeballs, and a bag with my work clothes, I dashed to the nearest park.

"Vulcan and Toby, come on out!" A bright light erupts from both of my fireballs and a Typhlosion and a Togekiss are revealed, giving off their respective battle cries. I face my two pokemon.

"Alright, we're going to work on combos." The two pokemon look at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Combos for double battles." I say, smiling. "Double battles are common here in the newer regions than back at home, or even Kanto. Besides, there's some fall tournament, and its a double battle."

Toby and Vulcan roar in approval. I grin.

"Alright! Toby use Aura Sphere and Vulcan back it up with Flame thrower!" The blue sphere was released, and the additional flame thrower increased its moment, turning everything into a bright light. I looked at my pokemon, who were struggling to not overpower the other and to also control the direction that the combination move traveled. Eventually, the two moves spilt and disintegrated. I sighed.

"We still have time to perfect that move. Its okay!" Trying the move again, my pokemon had no control over the move. It was either too fast, or the wanted to go opposite ways. I groaned again, and my pokemon let out an annoyed sigh. I could tell that they were frustrated that they couldn't get down this combo attack.

"This time, hold your aura sphere. And Vulcan, have your flamethrower wrap around the sphere, like a blanket! The two followed my instructions, and the colors mixed this time, forming a dark purple. When released, the sphere had twice the velocity as before and knocked out all the trees in front of us. I beamed at the two.

"We did it! It actually worked, I'm so proud of you two!" I hugged my two pokemon and they accepted with glee. "Here, I tried to make these things called-" a slow, deadly clap stopped me from speaking. I returned my pokemon and turned, face to face with-

"Death. Fancy seeing you here on this warm, sunny afternoon." I say with new found confidence. He just smirks.

"Don't get too cocky brownie." He seethed. I shiver in fear and try my best to hold my ground. Brownie? That's a new one.

"I have to go to work!" I squeak, and begin to walk away from him. He suddenly reappears in front of me, and I squeaked.

"I really, reeeeeeaaaalllly need to get to work." I told him, shaking a little. He took a step closer.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered, his cold breath sending shivers down my spine.

"N-n-n-no." I reply back. He takes a step forward, but I step back into tree. He keeps moving forward and I panic. Something about him is off. His walk didn't have it's attitude and confiendence. His eyes we're completely covered by his hood.

"Death! Please back away from me or something!" He kept walking.

"Are you drunk?! Did I do something wrong?!" I say, as he grabs my waist. He pulled me close, and his lips attacked me.

At first, I froze. But he kept trying to pry my mouth open, and as soon as I let out a single breath, his tongue slipped in. It was an aggressive kiss, like he was attacking me or fighting me, but with his lips. The kiss was making me tired, as if my life was fleeting away from me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw black, empty portals staring at me instead of a silver. There were no pupils, or any color, it was just a void of darkness that seemed endless to me. I screamed loud, and kicked him in the groin.

"What's going on?! Death, are you-"

"He's not Death." I turn around to see the real Death, scythe in hand, walking towards me. The other "Death" on the ground, began to growl and spit blood. I shrieked and hid behind Death.

"What is _THAT_!?" I yell harshly at him. "Death" was now rolling on the floor, screaming in an ancient language with blood coming out of his empty eye sockets. Death shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a demon. Low class one in fact." I choked and started to cough.

"What do you JUST A DEMON?!" MY hands went to my lips. "I just had a make out session with a demon?! Oh Suicine, cleanse me please." I say in an utter plea of forgiveness. I could envision my dad looking down at me from heaven and fighting his way down here to give me the lecture of a lifetime. Mom would be cheering with joy, and probably throw me a party.

Death quickly brought down his scythe, and the demon vanished.

"Where did it go?" I asked him.

"Back down under. A certain friend of mine is busy with a... witch." He said, the name rolling off his tongue like poison. "That's why so many demons have been escaping. You might want to watch out." He turned to face me.

"Are you a witch?" I looked at him, eyes widened.

"A WHAT?!"

"Nevermind." A sly smile appeared in his face. "You really seemed to enjoy that kiss. Was it because you assumed those were _my lips_ kissing you?" I blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, looking away from him. Truth was, I was really attracted to Death's voice, and I imagined that the lips that held that voice were even more-

I slapped myself on the cheeks. "Get a grip Lyra." Death just laughed at me.

"I can read minds you know. I never knew a girl could be sexually attracted to a voice. You must really be a saint."

"Sh-sh-shut your pie hole!" I tell him, walking away. He reappears in front of me.

"You should know, I don't like sharing. So I need to get my kiss back." I look up at him wide.

"You mean... get your kiss back from the demon you just killed?" Death rolled his eyes, and planted his lips, really soft lips onto mine.

"Don't ruin the moment cupcake." He deepened the kiss only a fraction of what the demon did to me, and my body grew hot. I mean like, on fire hot. Like having a flamethrower wrap itself around you. For every second his lips stayed, the sparks and flames grew bigger and bigger. He pulled away slowly, and I found myself wanting more. I leaned in, and Death just side stepped, making me fall.

"Did you just-"

Death winked at me and gave me a smirk . "That's not even a real kiss, just wait until later."

"WAIT LATER?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN. HOLY ARCEUS I'M LAAAAAATE!"

**~xoOox~**

"Sorry I'm late! There was an emergency." I say, walking into the cafe. I tied my hair into a single ponytail, laced with a raspberry red ribbon. We were required to wear all a white shirt, and black pants. But since today was hot, I opted for a white T-shirt and a black skirt. I also had brown moccasins on.

"Lyra. It's no issue. In fact, we need your input." I nodded my head, and followed my boss into a room where another man was sitting.

"So this is the girl we were waiting for?"

"Sorry!" I bowed to him. "I didn't mean for that to happen." I looked up and almost dropped on the spot. The man had sparkling red eyes and black hair, which was sticking out of his cap. He was kind of pale, and had on a blue and black jacket. A pokeball kept whizzing through the air, and he would catch it and begin to throw it again. He had the same pokemon loving aura Ash had, but his commanded more respect.

"I-i-im Lyra. Lyra soul." He raises an eyebrow slightly.

"Red."

"Nice to meet you Red."

"Likewise for you."

"So..." I look to the ground and wiggled my foot around. I was extremely nervous! I mean, HELLO look at him! He looks just like Ash, but much much cuter. I don't know if I can...

"Do you have any ideas as to how we can make this cafe more popular and gain more customers?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see his red eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Um...well...I..." My hands go to my pokeballs for reassurance. "Pokemon!" I babble out randomly. I look at him with wide eyes, and only his eyebrow raises.

"Pokemon..."

"Um, well... yeah! Of course pokemon!" I say nervously. "Since we're in Pastoria, and the Safari thingy is right over there." I say, pointing. "We can draw in customers with pokemon..." I trail off. Shoot! I had it going for a second! My eyes light up.

"We can have mini pokemon tournaments. A few for show outside, but the real, tough ones can take place underground. Because of the Safari thing, many people are going to look for a place to train and trade pokemon. We can have our wifi on so we can connect with trainers from other regions and trade with them and-"

"Lyra." Red said, holding up his hand. I widen my eyes. "That's a brilliant idea." He grabs my hand and shakes it, and I can't help but smile.

"You don't mind being in charge of organizing that do you?" I nod my head.

"It's no problem!" I say excited.

"I'm glad to have you as a business partner." I smile at him again.

"Same to you too... business partner." Red gives a curt nod, and walks out. I can't help but to have my eyes drawn to him as his god like presence leaves the room.

* * *

**OHOHOHO DOES OUR BABY SILVER HAVE SOME COMPETITION? YOU BET YOUR FAN GIRLING, SHIPPING HEARTS HE DOES. AND YAY RED IS HERE! He talks more around Lyra and anyone else, which you'll realize as the story goes on.**

**EHEHEHEHE LYRA AND SILVER KISSED~~~~~~~~ **

**Keep in mind, Red and Ash. Red and Ash. RED AND ASH. I DIDNT JUST THROW HIM IN FOR NO REASON!**

**Responses: **

**Persian: Well, where else is she gonna put her panties?! And as for those hints... *inserts evil laughter***

**Pokegirl185: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

**Sakura Touko: I have a thing for hot villians... *blushes and hides under covers screaming like a fangirl***

**malory79080: Ehehehe kinda. He acts on his emotions before his brain can yell at him!**

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: OHMAIGAWD YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME CRACK UP HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review please! And Merry Christmas! Hope you guys get lots of gifts and peppermint chocolates! **


End file.
